Glad You Came
by WinterFireflies
Summary: A short story of an afternoon Four plans for him and Tris. Tris still feels guilty, scared, and alone with everything that's happened, but she knows that no matter what Four will always be there for her. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent trilogy, all rights and characters respectively belong to Veronica Roth, (a very talented and amazing author).**

* * *

**Tris' POV**

I make my way through dozens of Dauntless, a blur of heads and black shirts. I reach our table in the dining hall and see Christina, Uriah, and Zeke already seated.

As I come nearer, Christina turns and sees me. She waves her hand in my direction and pats at the space beside her, gesturing me to sit. I reach the table in less than two minutes and sit beside her.

"Tris, I have a joke." Zeke tells me.

I turn and face him, and see that beside him Uriah grinning like a madman. As if he won the lottery.

I sigh mentally. Zeke wasn't that bad at jokes, but he was no where near good either.

"Okay. What?"

"So: Why would Tris blush like a tomato?"

Hmm. Intresting. "Why?"

He smiled, "Because Four came."

"What?" Okay, that was a really horrible joke.

* * *

I was about to tell him that I didn't understand, but two hands appeared right in front of my eyes, blocking my view.

I know who it is, but I don't say. I might not have seen _who, _but I didn't need to. I had this memorized. They made me feel safe and protected, like I wasn't alone. They felt smooth, familiar, and warm.

Then my eyes are blindfolded, the same hands guide me out of the dining hall and I'm surprised I haven't bumped into a single Dauntless. The hall's usually packed, they couldn't have just disappeared. Right?

I'm guided into a place I don't recognize, probably I would if I could see. But I don't question.

As soon as we stop, my guide turns and faces me, removing my blindfold.

And something soft and warm stay on my lips the moment the blindfold falls, its _Four_.

My eyes widen, but I don't push away, I stand where I am, and soon I kiss back. I don't care where we are or what time it might be, because kissing him distracts me from everything.

My hand finds its way onto his chest and stays there, while the other moves to his side. His hand stays on my cheek and on my waist.

His hand moves from my cheek and wraps around my arms, embracing me closer to him. He gives me what I want, to come closer until there's no space left to separate us. His hand stays wrapped around me, and I feel safe, warm, and happy.

But he releases first, gasping for air, and it makes me pout, a bit. Then he smiles, the one and only smile I really know,

"Surprise."

I look into his eyes and smile back, it was about four in the afternoon and the sky was a perfect shade of light orange.

"C'mon, we need to go. I want to show you something."

He grabs my hand and I hold it tight, not wanting to let go. Our fingers intertwine with each other. He pulls forward, and we run.

We run up a building until we reach the top, and I see the sunset.

The sky is perfectly orange as the sun sets down, and I smile. I've never seen the sun look as beautiful as it does now.

While I stare at the sun the hand squeezes. I look at Four and I smile.

"It's beautiful." I say.

"Yes. It is," he looks me straight in the eye and smiles, "but, it's never going to be as beautiful as you, especially now."

That was one of the very few and rare times anyone has tried to say that. Especially to me. I tiptoe and kiss him, he leans in, and he kisses back.

Before the sun fades, he releases my hand and slightly bows his head at me,

"May I have this dance?"

Now I'm seriously not sure if my food was full of super glue or just really strong tape, but my mouth refuses to move or make the slightest "Yes", so I nod my head instead.

He takes my hand and places the other on my waist.

I smile and I put my hand on his shoulder while the other holds his hand. There's no music but we dance anyway, and it doesn't feel weird at all.

We look at each other and he twirls me around, I start to laugh.

There is no one here but me and Four. And for once, I'm happy about it. What's outside, what comes after this, doesn't matter. Nothing else matters, and for once I don't care.

He leans down and kisses my forehead, then my cheek, my collarbone, and soon my lips. His mouth is warm and soft.

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back. He wraps his arm around me and another stays on my side.

When he lets go I don't pout, I look in his eyes, they're dark blue and to me they're sparkling.

He looks at me the same way,

"Tris, I love you." He whispers.

I smile at him,

"I love you Tobias."

We smile at each other, and he takes my hand again. He leads me back down and we head back towards the dining hall for dinner, but before we enter I tiptoe and whisper in his ear,

"Thank you."

He smiles at me, "I'm glad you liked it."

He holds my hand until we reach our table, and Christina turns to see us coming, she whispers at Zeke and Uriah, and as soon as we sit, the table turns silent.

Uriah look from me and Tobias, and back again.

"So, was it fun?" he asked us while grinning.

I feel my face heat up. And Zeke points at me and starts cracking up.

"See? Did anyone see that? Look! She did turn as red as a tomato!"

Soon everyone laughs, Zeke, Uriah, Christina, and so does Tobias and I.

We still hold hands, even under the table and I remember what he once told me,

"_We're all right, you know, You and me. Okay?"_

"_Nothing else is all right, But we are."_

I realize that he must have been the same thing I was because he smiles and whispers,

"We really are all right, you know."

I kiss him, and whisper

"We are." I add, "I love you Tobias."

He smiles,

"I love you too Tris."

Zeke sees us and mocks desperation, "Oh c'mon guys, not in the dining hall. Get a room!"

We all laugh.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Hi, so thanks alot for reading it. If you didn't notice I changed and rewrote some parts of the story. And I really hope you guys like it. To my amazing readers who read this story before, I changed my username: MoonlightLily245, into the one I'm using now. Thanks for reading! **

**Please REVIEW/FAVORITE/FAN if I deserve it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own anything of and from the Divergent trilogy, all rights, characters, settings and all respectively belong to Veronica Roth.**

**Tris' POV**

We headed back to our apartment- just me and Four.

I was really happy about today, and I couldn't stop thinking about it.

From time to time I'd stifle a giggle, but a sound would appear anyway. And Four would look at me quizzically, then my face would heat up so I'd look down at my shoes or turn away.

We finally reached the apartment and I let go of his hand and jumped quickly onto the bed, when Four came in, he locked the door behind him and turned to me smirking.

"Aw, are you tired?"

I was about to reply, when I realized the sarcasm in his voice. So I threw a pillow at him instead.

"Hey!" I shouted while laughing.

He began to laugh with me and soon we had our little pillow war- which, of course I won.

"Okay, okay so maybe you're not tired then."

I smiled then headed to the bathroom for a nice warm bath. I took my time, and sort of fell asleep, and I only woke up to Four's constant knocking.

"Tris are you done yet? You know that there's only one bathroom right, and it's my turn!"

I laughed,

"Just wait! Five minutes then I'll be done!"

I finished quickly and dried myself with a towel, then I wrapped it around me as I came out.

Four was sitting patiently on the foot of the bed and jumped up when he saw me come out. He gave me a quick peck on the lips as he dashed to the bathroom.

I got dressed up and lied down in bed.

Four came out when I finished, and was already dressed. He saw me curled up and came up as quietly as he could and lied down, beside me.

He wrapped his arm around me, and I pushed myself closer to him. He gave me a kiss on my cheek and whispered,

"Did you have fun today Tris?"

I turned to face him and smiled, his eyes were beautiful, especially in the moonlight. Everything about him was as perfect as it could be, and I wouldn't change a single thing.

"Yes I did."

I gave him a kiss and he kissed back, my hands found its way once again on his chest and another wrapped around him.

His hands stayed around me and the other cupped my cheek.

His hand slowly and carefully traced my spine, making me shiver. I wrapped one leg around him and my hand held a fistful of his shirt, while still being wrapped around him.

Bringing him as close as he could be, to me.

Then his hand carefully came down from my back, to my leg almost going under my shirt.

I knew I should have stopped, but I couldn't. My hands, legs, and mouth had minds of their own. And they all knew what to do, and wanted all together the same thing

Something under my pillow touched the small point of my back, the part where my wound was.

And I stopped and winced.

Four quickly stopped, he detangled himself from me, and I sat up straight wincing while holding on to the small point of my back to stop it from aching.

Four sat with me and kept his arm around me while the other held my hand.

That wound reminded me of almost too much, and my vision started blurring, I knew I was crying, but I couldn't stop it no matter how hard I tried.

The tear traced my cheek, and fell on Four- _Tobias' _hand.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize."

My wound didn't hurt as much as it used to, but it still hurt. It brought back too many memories for me to ever forget.

"Tobias, I'm scared."

I don't know why I said his real name, but I did, and it felt better to hear.

"You aren't, and you don't have to be."

He removed himself from me and put his hand under my pillow, he brought out a coin and tossed it across the room away from me.

I lied back down and he did too.

He kissed my forehead lightly, before I drifted off to sleep

"Goodnight Tris."

I turned to face him,

"Goodnight Tobias, I love you."

I think he whispered the same thing but I didn't hear it, I drifted off to sleep with his arm still wrapped around me.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay so there I'm done! I'm sorry if it's not that long and all, but I tried :) Some of you guys have messaged me and reviewed for me to continue, and so I was really happy. I'll change the summary of the story as soon as possible, and yeah. Anyway thanks for all the reviews! And thanks for reading it! Please review and tell me what you think and if I should still update the story :)**

**Thanks for your reviews:**

**NashPriorEaton**

**legend254254**

**SshannonW**

**kassoug4**

**101Fourtris**

**Thanks again and Please REVIEW! :)**


End file.
